Beginning/Mario and Luigi Running Through The Forest/Meet Mario and Luigi/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 1. (The movie begins) (Warp Star Entertainment and Walt Disney Productions presents) (In association with Viz Media) Mario Hood (The book opens) Long ago, good King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, King Dedede, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the crown. Lucario: You know there's been a heap of legends of our tales about Robin Hood. All different, too. Well, we folks of the world of video games, have our own version. It's a story about what really happened in Sherwood Forest. (Opening credits plays) Lucario: Oh, incidentally, My name's Lucario, a Pokémon as a minstrel. That's an early day folk singer. And my job is, to tell like how it is. Or it was, yeah, whatever. (Fade to Mario and Luigi walking through the forest) (Oo De Lally plays) Mario and Luigi are walkin' through the forest Laughin' back n' fourth at what the other'n has to say Reminiscin' this n' that and havin' such a good time Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day (Mario and Luigi jump in the water and relax) Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water They were drinkin' and just guzzled it down Never dreamin' that a schemin' Eggman and his posse They were-watchin' them and gathering around (Mario and Luigi evade Eggman and the Eggrobos) Mario and Luigi are runnin' through the forest Jumpin' fences dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away (Mario and Luigi go up a tree. The Eggrobos look around) Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day (Mario and Luigi watch as the Eggrobos leave) Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day (Cut to Mario and Luigi) Luigi: You know something there, Mario? We've taken a lot of chances. Mario: '''Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Luigi. '''Luigi: '''Yeah? But take a look at your hat, that's no candle on a cake. '''Mario: Oh, well, this one almost had my name in it, too. They're getting better you know. You really got to admit it. They are getting better. (Luigi breaks the arrow in half) Luigi: '''Yeah, and next time Sheriff Eggman will have those ropes around our necks. (Chokes himself) Pretty hard to laugh hanging there, bro. '''Mario: '''Huh. Even Eggman and his own posse couldn't probably lift you off the ground. En garde! (Mario tosses the arrow and Luigi dodges it, only to shoot his hat) '''Luigi: Hey, watch it, bro, that's the only hat I've got. Mario: Oh, come along. You just worry too much, mister. '''Luigi: '''You something, Mario, I was just wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? Well, I mean, you know, our robbing the rich to feed the poor. '''Mario: '''Rob? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is a naughty word, we never rob. We just...instead we borrow a bit of those that could afford it. '''Luigi: '''Borrow? Heh. Boy, are we in debt. (Fanfare plays. Mario runs up to the top of the tree, with Luigi following) '''Mario: '''Oh, boy! That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Right, jolly boy? '''Luigi: '''Yeah, sweet charity. (Chuckles) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes